Quest for the Perfect Stawberries
by kris the ninja pirate
Summary: It's Katara's birthday. And what's Sokka going to get her? Two Shot
1. The Chapter that is known as one

I wrote this for my friend. Insane Elvish Vampire Pirate And The Demented Hobbit Ninja. (Long name I know.)

Disclaimer: I do not own avatar. If I did. I would pay someone to think of a better disclaimer.

Please don't shoot me at the end of this.

After a long night of tossing and turning, Sokka still couldn't think of what to get Katara for her birthday, and it was tomorrow! He had ruled out jewelry. That's more of a boyfriend gift. Chocolates wouldn't work. Katara wasn't big of sweets. And clothes were to much money.

'_Man, why does she have to be so hard to shop for? I mean, come _on_. She won't even tell me what she wants! Stupid not selfish sister…..Ok, think Sokka think! She isn't one for silly gifts. So getting her a lemur toy is out of the question. And she doesn't want anything that costs a lot. So there goes getting her a hot air balloon.'_

Just as he was a bout to give up and get her a purple

chicken-moose. A thought hit him.

"I got it! Why not make her something. She loves that kind of stuff. Like when Aang made her that necklace. She freaked out. Now, what to make her? I'm okay at cooking. That's it! I'll cook her something. Something she loves….But what does she like?

Well she likes fruit. What can I make with fruit? How about pancakes... With fresh strawberries... Yeah, that sounds so good! I'll start now so they'll be ready when she wakes up."

After finding out what to do. Sokka scrambled out of bed to find everything he needed.

One problem though. He doesn't have fresh strawberries. It was fall right now. And strawberries are out of season.

"No! We can't be out of fruit.. I mean, Aang loves fruit wouldn't he know we're out. Ok, where can I get strawberries? Town's two miles away. I could never get there and get back in time. And Appa won't take me. He said that I was fat. I am not. Just growing…..sideways."

After pouting for ten minutes. Sokka manned up and started on his way to town.

"Why do we always camp so far away from everything? What's the point."

Walking through thick forest and ice cold rivers Sokka got a _little_ angry. Nothing was going according to plan.

1: Don't forger her birthday. Check

2: Think of something to get (or make) her. Check

3: Get it on time… Not check.

He was suppose to have the strawberries by now. But his shoe got stuck under a rock and he spent an half hour trying to get it out. After no luck he left it. And his foot was getting very cold, and was starting to turn a lovely shade of blue.

He ran onto a mean bear-wolf. And was chased into a tree. And had to throw his other shoe at its head. Knocking it out.

"Wow, my shoes must weigh a ton. Or I'm really strong. That's it, I must be the strongest man in this forest! Take that animal hybrid!" Sokka exclaimed flexing his arms in front of the animal after he got down from the tree.

After two hours of walking/running and the cold he made it to town. Running straight to the market he looked for some strawberries.

"I don't see any. What if I got here to late and there all sold out!? Okay, chill out. I'm sure someone has some. Hmm, Let's try that creepy old vender. He looks nice."

Running over to said creepy old vender, Sokka peered over the man's fruit. And saw no strawberries. Only a few mangos and some peaches.

"Umm, Mr. Vender Man? Do you happen to have any strawberries?" Sokka asked, praying that he did.

"Sorry kid, I sold my last ones to a little girl not to long ago. But I have some great peaches. Half off too." He said holding them out with a big smile showing that some of his teeth are missing.

Sokka's world stopped. The Vender sold them! After everything he went through.

"Sir, what did the girl look like?"

The vender rubbed his nose in thought. "Well she was about this high" holding his hand to his waist. "And had her hair up in buns. With little flowers on her dress. I hope that helps kid."

Waving goodbye to the vender Sokka went on a search to find the girl.

"No flowers, No buns, No nothing! Maybe the vender lied to me. I bet it's 'cause I didn't buy his nasty bruised peaches. I can't find her anywhere!" He yelled tugging at his hair in frustration.

Just out of the Conner of his eye. Sokka saw a young girl. With buns in her hair, and flowers on her dress. He rushed over to the little girl.

"Hey! Little girl! I need to talk to you!"

The girl looked scared. "Mama said I shouldn't talk to creepy old men."

"Hey, I'm not old….Well I'm older then you. But not that much! I have you know, that I can't even buy alcohol that's how young I am." He huffed crossing his arms with a pout.

The girl just stared. "What do you want?"

"Did you buy strawberries from that vender over there?" Pointing to the old man behind the stand, who was waving at them.

"Yeah what of it?"

"Look I really need those, my sister loves them and I was going to give her some for her birthday."

The girl thought for a minute. Tilting her head to the side. Then a wicked smile spread across her face.

"For a price."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Peers over box fort) Are you shooting yet?

Well this was going to be a one shot….But I was getting bored. So I'll break it up….If it does well enough.

So, Seeing as you're reading this. I'm only guessing you've read the story….So review!


	2. The Chapter that is known as two

Kris: Well I didn't get as many reviews as I had hoped. But thanks to all who took the time to write one. It was much loved. Well enjoy the last chapter. (Add smile here)

Disclaimer: If I owned Avatar, I would sell it on e-bay.

Last time.

-----------

The girl thought for a minute. Tilting her head to the side. Then a wicked smile spread across her face.

"For a price."

---------

Sokka stared at the little girl like she had grown three heads and six noses.

'_What does she mean a price? What could I give her? I have nothing! I hope she doesn't want my liver. Oh no! What if she's a black market dealer that goes around tricking people out of their lungs and kidneys. I kind of need those.'_

"Look, I'll do anything for the strawberries. Anything but give up my kidneys."

The girl gave Sokka a blank stare. "Why would I want your kidneys. I bet there all green and slimly. I mean I want you to do a few favors for me. Then I'll give you my berries."

Sokka almost jumped in the air and shouted in glee. "I get to keep my kidneys!"

After coming down from his kidneys not being taken away high. He and the girl went to a dank café to discuss the favors.

"So, I need you to take this music box to the noodle shop across town. When you get there ask for Mr. Shin. Once you give the box to Shin. Come back here with the money that Shin gives you. And I'll give you my berries." She said sounding very much like a Mafia Boss who wants a big drug deal to go off without a hitch.

Taking the music box from the girl Sokka set out on his "Heroic quest".

Weaving through the rather large town. Trying to find this one noodle shop out of a hundred.

'You know, that little brat never told me the name of the noodle shop. And there are about oh let's see. A million noodle places here! And I have about an hour before everyone wakes up. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. I should have got her that purple chicken-moose.'

After trying six different places Sokka comes across. A Run down and kind of smelly shop.

Looking around to make sure no one was going to jump out and stab him to death he ventures inside.

"Umm, hello is there anyone in here? I'm looking for a guy named. Shin… Hellooo." He called out in the spooky place.

A short balding man walked out of the back room. Holding a small package.

"I'm Shin, who sent you and what do you want?"

"Umm, a little girl told me to give this to you. So here it is." Holding out the music box.

Shin stared, "I can't take that. You might have messed with it….I want you to open it first."

Sokka stared down at the box. Wide eyed and shaky hand. He lifted the lid.

Soft music started to play through out the small room.

"Well what do you know. I guess you didn't mess with it." Shin took the box from Sokka with a smile, a complete opposite from before.

"Oy! Get out here you old fart. Your package is here." Shin yelled into thin air his personality changing once again.

Again out of the back room and other older man came through. Sokka stared in disbelief. Jaw hanging open rather wide. As none other then Iroh came walking out.

"Aww, I see my music box has come. Most pleasing. This music box came all the way from the Earth Kingdom."

"Wait, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be off doing fire nation stuff? I mean….Where's Zuko?" Sokka started looking around panicky.

"Oh, my nephew is off hunting the avatar. Like always. Me of the other hand. I like to take a break after a hard days work. And you boy, why are you in such a place? The noodles here are in no state to be eaten." He said picking up the box and examining it carefully.

"Umm, I was, umm, paid to deliver that box." Sokka said pointing to the box in Iroh's hands. "And now that it's done I think I'm going to go….Bye!"

After rushing from the shop Sokka ran full force back to the café to meet the girl. After of course knocking down a cart of the famous cabbages.

'_Why is there always a cabbage cart. It's not like a good food or anything. Okay, less thinking more running.'_

Skidding into the café Sokka saw the girl sitting where he had left her. Sitting by the window drinking tea.

"Hey, I delivered the music box. Can I have the strawberries now?"

The girl looked around Sokka's body.

"Where's the package that Shin was suppose to give you?"

"What package!? You never said a thing about a package!" Biting at his finger nails.

"Well go back and get it. I'm not paying you till I have the package."

This did not sit well with Sokka. So he did the only thing he could think to do. Tied the girl to a pole and stole the strawberries and ran as fast as he could, laughing all the way.

Running like a mad man Sokka raced through the forest. Only having ten minute to get back cook the pancakes and be the greatest big brother ever.

Making it back to camp fastest then those runners from Kenya. Sokka set to cooking.

1: Don't forger her birthday. Check

2: Think of something to get (or make) her. Check

3: Get it on time… Check

4: Be the world's best brother. Check. Double check.

'_I rock out loud. I feel awesome. Though my feet are blue and I can't feel my toes. I still feel great. Oh! There all waking up!'_

Slowly Aang, Toph and Katara scrambled out of the tent. To the sweet smell of pancakes.

"Happy birthday Katara! I made you a birthday breakfast. I hope you like it." Sokka exclaimed holding out a plate of the steaming meal.

Katara's eye went wide when she saw what Sokka did for her. Pancakes, juice. And Even fruit. Perfect.

"Aww, Sokka you're the greatest big brother ever! Thank you so much." She said running up to give him a big hug (being careful not to knock over the pancakes). "Okay everyone, let's eat."

Sitting down they all dug in. Half way through Sokka noticed something. Katara wasn't eating the strawberries.

"Katara, is there something wrong with the strawberries?"

"Oh, well no.. Not really. It's just that I'm a big fan of them is all."

Sokka's brain froze… "What do you mean. I thought they were you're favorite.

"No, my favorite fruit is peaches." Katara smiled sweetly.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

---------------

Who all saw that one coming? Anyone?

Anywho, thank you all for reading. And please leave a review. That would just make my day. For I have no life. So thanks again and see you later.

PS, I'm thinking of writing a Zutara one shot. So keep an eye out….Only one eye though. The left one, you can't use both.

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
